Is this Love
by UnderWolfKAi
Summary: It's been 5 years. Kai wants Rei vise versa. But What happenes when Ayun gets in the picture.
1. It's been to long

Kai's POV

Everything was going fine until I reached the hut Rei had spent his life in. I was very nervous; I haven't talked to Rei for 5 years. He probably looks a lot more different now then he did was he was 14.

"Mr. Hiwatari, we have reached the Kon residence." My butler got out of the car and opened the door for me.

"Thank you." I replied he nodded and stepped out my way holding up an umbrella. I was only drizzling at the time but he did not want me to get wet.

"Anything else Master Hiwatari?" He asked before he got into the car and drove away.

"No that will be all, thank you now please be on your way." I said standing in front of Rei's hut. I stood there for a good 5 minutes hesitating whether or not I should knock on the damn door. '_Maybe he won't recognize me' _I thought to myself. I put my fist to the door but didn't knock, and then I froze from the sound of familiar voice.

"Kai, is that you?" It was Rei. I have been trying to avoid him for about 5 years. Every time he asked me to visit him or vise verse I got nervous and said I was to busy for that. I turned around slowly my fist still in the air. "Omg Kai I missed you so much!" He came close to give me a hug so I put my arm down. He gave me a hug and I felt the butterflies in my stomach go crazy. "How have you been?" He asked pulling away.

"Great.....ummm so ummm.....I missed you too." I looked into his yellow cat eyes and I felt as though I wanted to kiss him. My face flushed and I just wanted to hug him again. "So nice hut you got here I really like it..." I said trying to just changed the subject. I was embarrassed to even say what I did alone in my house when I thought about him. He looked at me and smiled the sweetest smile I have ever seen and my heart melted.

"Why don't we go inside and drink some tea and eat some lunch I made lobster for us," he said then he opened the door, the smell of lobster and tea filled the hut, "sry it's messy I kinda didn't know if you were coming or not.

"Oh it's okay..." I said then sat down on his couch just looking at everything he was was so graceful in his own house it was weird how comfortable he was.

"Are you okay?" He asked looking in my eyes. I just lost it at that moment I couldn't take it anymore I wanted him, I will have him.

I grabbed Rei'shand as he was setting down the plates of food causing him to drop them. I pulled him onto my lap and kissed his neck and started to lick and nip it. I let my hands roam his body. It felt so good. He started to push me away but every time I got lower he got weaker and more into it, I kissed him roughly and trailed my hands to his chest. I took his shirt of and started to play with his nipple, he let a small gasp . He then started to pull my hair when I began to take his pants off.

"Kai please, what are you doing? He asked panting and gasping

"I want you Rei, I always have, ever since three weeks after we meet" I told him in his ear. I started to kiss him again but to my surprise this time He kissed me back, he pulled me in deeper, at this moment I knew he wanted me too. I kissed down his body and stopped at his erect cock, I looked up at him and smile his face was flutered then he nodded. I licked the head of his cock and I felt his back arch, it gave me great pleasure that I was finally fucking such a cute little neko. I started to move faster and harder deep throating it. He was pretty big. I used my teeth and tongue to make him more pleasured.

"Mmmm kai fuck...th...that feels...so....go...AHHHH!" He yelled cutting himself off as I entered him with one lubricated finger. "FUCK KAI!!" he yelled again. I inserted a second finger and started to stretch his enterence out. Rei moaned and panted very time I slipped my fingers in and out and stretched it. I moaned with him as well. I don't know if I just want to fuck him but i knew I never wanted to stop being near him. I thought about this feeling I was having about Rei I started to move faster and deeper, his screamed snapped me out of the thougth.

"Rei I'm so sorry are you okay?" I asked him cupping his face with my free hand. He looked at me and nodded, oldly enough he was smiling, then he turned over onto his stomach. "Are you sure your ready Rei?" I asked just to be sure. He nodded again and clenched the sheets. I took of my pants and got on top of him getting ready to take his virginity. He bite down on his the couch pillow. I was ready to enter until someone knocked on the door then just decided to come in without an answer.

Mariah came in then dropped the grociery bags she was holding.


	2. Who is that?

Rei's POV

"Mariah, this isn't what it looks like!" I said to her, I then looked down because it was. She just stared at me and kai with this blank look on her face. I didn'y know what to think or say.

"Look Mariah, you knew Rei was gay, so I don't understand why your so shocked," Kai broke the silence. Not a smart move especailly if it involve Mariah, "I mean it's not like he never kisses another guy right?" He asked. Then Mariahs eye became a narrow slit. She was pissed.

"Rei you better move..." Mariah was looking at Kai as though he were dinner. Kai got up and started getting dressed. I looked at both of them wondering what would happen next between the two rivals. Kai and Mariah never liked eachother since they met. Mariah thought Kai was to cocky and mean and needed to lighten up and understand that winning wasn't everything. Kai didn't like Mariah because at one point in time she had me and it would have been forever f kai hadn't kissed me in the bathroom of Grampa Granger's Dojo, it wasn't just a peek on the lips, no, it was full out french kissing, but since we haven't seen eachother for 5 years I tried to turn straight again by dating Mariah but it never worked out I ended up braking up with her but we stayed very good friends as always nothing ever changed. Nothing until I promised that I would have sex with her for our first time.

"Mariah please don't do this, it's not worth it okay it really isn't." I was begging her but at the same time I was also getting dressed.


End file.
